


be the breath on my face

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Phonelines [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of being home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be the breath on my face

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://yuxo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yuxo.livejournal.com/)**yuxo**. Title stolen from The Reindeer Section, with thanks to the inordinate number of people who audienced a piece this short.

Yunho wakes up slow and comfortable, to warmth pressed against his back that wasn't there when he went to bed. He doesn't have to turn around or even open his eyes to know who it is: even though everyone's crept into his bed at some point for comfort or secret-sharing, he knows the particular weight of this arm around his waist, the breath that just barely ruffles his hair. Knows that the shift of anyone else's weight in his bed would've woken him.

"Changminah," he murmurs, starting to smile as he turns carefully onto his other side, opening his eyes finally. "When'd you get back?"

"'bout an hour ago," Changmin says, smiling back. "I didn't think I'd catch you still sleeping, though."

Yunho slides a glance at the clock on the nightstand and realises with a start that it's ten. "It's a holiday!" he answers, more than half a whine.

Changmin grins back. "Not keeping up appropriate discipline, leader-sshi," he says, the teasing in his voice obvious.

Yunho's mature and measured response to that is to stick out his tongue. "You're terrible," he says, laughing a little.

"And yet you love me anyway," Changmin replies, smile widening.

Yunho answers that one with a quick brush of his mouth to Changmin's. "So how was your holiday?" he asks. Not that they haven't spoken on the phone every few days, but he still feels the need to catch up.

"Good. Really good," Changmin says, fingers drifting idly - or not so idly, Yunho can't always tell - up Yunho's spine. "My mother broke out the really big pans."

Yunho chuckles, moving a hand to poke Changmin's stomach lightly. "It shows," he says.

"Hey!" Changmin protests, grabbing Yunho's hand. He's serious-faced, but Yunho can see the quirk at the very corners of his lips. "I'm a growing boy. Have to keep my strength up!"

"You're going to grow right into outer space, at this rate," Yunho replies, still laughing, fingers tangling into Changmin's.

Changmin says, "Anyway!" wearing his mature and reasonable face now. "Did you have a good time too? I saw you at the game."

"Stalker," Yunho accuses, thumb stroking the side of Changmin's palm in a way that makes it not an accusation at all. Changmin just shrugs and doesn't bother to actually answer. "Yeah, it was nice," Yunho continues after a moment. "Missed you, though." He's never denied that he's a hopeless sap.

"You're hopeless," Changmin says, but he's smiling. "I maybe missed you too."

"Only maybe?" Yunho asks, pouting.

"Probably more than maybe," Changmin replies. He brings a hand up to touch Yunho's mouth lightly. "I might upgrade it if you kiss me for real."

Yunho chuckles fondly and leans in again, taking Changmin's hand to tangle their fingers as he kisses Changmin once more, long and sweet. When he leans back at last, Changmin's smile is soft around the edges, but it sharpens fast. "You've got morning breath," Changmin complains.

Yunho blinks. "You!" he says, pushing at Changmin's shoulder. "I should withold kisses from you."

"Go brush your teeth," Changmin insists, nudging back. "And you like kissing me too much to ever stop."

Changmin probably has a point. Yunho goes, though not without an eyeroll. "Hold that thought!" he says as he disappears into the bathroom. He's back in two minutes, give or take a few seconds, with new minty-fresh breath. "Where were we?"

"You were going to kiss me without your breath making me faint," Changmin says, grinning at him from his lazy sprawl on top of the covers. Yunho nods absently, taking a second to look at Changmin, the way he's taken over Yunho's bed like there's nowhere else he'd rather be, the length of his legs and the flash of stomach where his t-shirt's ridden up a little.

Changmin's smile shifts into something a little more self-conscious as Yunho watches. "You're ogling," he says, with a hint of a laugh.

"Can you blame me?" Yunho asks, smiling back as he walks over to the bed, sliding on to it and curling up next to Changmin without a hint of hesitation, settling an arm over Changmin's waist.

"Maybe not," Changmin says, still with laughter in his voice, and Yunho leans up to kiss Changmin softly, taste the laughter for himself. The kiss slides effortlessly into something hotter and deeper than the last; when Yunho leans back again, Changmin says, "Oh, I _definitely_ missed that."

"You've been taking lessons from Yoochun," Yunho accuses, looking at the slow smile on Changmin's face. It makes him want to lean in and just never stop kissing Changmin; he suspects that's the effect Changmin intended, too.

"What're you going to do about it if I have?" Changmin challenges, and Yunho kisses him again, the obvious answer and, he thinks, the best.

The kiss turns into two, then three, each one a little more heated than the last, until Yunho finds himself draped mostly over Changmin, one hand tangled into Changmin's hair and hips rocking idly against Changmin's for the way the light friction makes warmth curl at the base of his spine. "Trying to tell me something?" Changmin asks when they finally break for air, with a pointed glance between them.

Yunho chuckles a little, feeling his cheeks heat. "I really missed you?" he tries.

Changmin smiles back, the affection in it easy to see as he lifts a hand to touch Yunho's cheek. "I see that," he says, but there's almost no bite in it. "I think you need to show me just how much, though."

It's not an invitation Yunho can refuse, not with the look in Changmin's eyes as he says it, soft but with heat sparking underneath. This time when he kisses Changmin, he slides a hand between them to ruck up Changmin's t-shirt, presses his palm to the skin he'd glimpsed earlier. Changmin's hands slide down his back to settle on his ass, pulling him down and in until they're pressed together and he can feel Changmin hard against his hip through their clothes. It pulls a quiet noise from him that gets lost in the kiss, and he rocks down hard involuntarily. Changmin echoes the sound, hands tightening, and the loop of reaction makes Yunho break the kiss to pull at Changmin's shirt with renewed urgency.

"Changminah," Yunho says as he pushes Changmin's shirt up until he can peel it off, then leans in to kiss Changmin's throat and lick the line of his collarbone, closes his lips around a nipple to suck lightly, all the spots he knows so well. He can't quite seem to find the focus to linger anywhere, slides lower still until he can suck lightly at the flat of Changmin's hip as he works on lowering Changmin's pants.

Changmin arches to help, laughing under his breath. "Impatient," he says, when Yunho lifts his eyes in a silent question. "I like it."

Yunho laughs back, muffling the sound against Changmin's skin. "You're a brat," he says, fond, then bites down carefully, the way Changmin trembles and goes wordless breathtaking no matter how many times he's seen it.

Changmin's hand curls into his hair when he moves over to nuzzle at the base of Changmin's cock, a gentle tug making Yunho look up again. "Take your pants off first," Changmin says quietly, eyes intent. The look's irresistible, and Yunho sits up to do just that, flushing under the weight of Changmin's gaze but not pausing. After, his original plan gets lost in the appeal of having Changmin's skin against his and the need to kiss him again. He slides over Changmin once more, skin to skin everywhere this time, and kisses him long and slow and needing, shivering all the way down to his toes when Changmin's hand works between them to curl around his cock.

Yunho breaks the kiss, waiting until Changmin's eyes start to flutter open before he reaches to mirror Changmin's grip, watching the way Changmin's eyes go that bit darker. The look makes Yunho's breath catch in his chest. "This okay?" he murmurs through the way it feels like there isn't enough air in the room, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"Perfect," Changmin says with the tiniest quirk of a smile, and gives Yunho's cock a slow stroke, effectively robbing him of any reply.

It's almost shockingly fast after that, the slide of Changmin's hand over him and the biting kisses Changmin presses to his throat and shoulder winding pleasure hot and tight in the pit of his stomach and making him fight just to keep his own hand moving steadily on Changmin. He comes with a low sound muffled in the hollow of Changmin's throat, hand stuttering and tightening as his hips jerk into Changmin's grip, trembling harder as Changmin whispers sweet, filthy things in his ear.

He can feel Changmin waiting, forces his eyes open before he's really got his breath back so he can lean away to see Changmin's face. "Want-" he breathes, loses the rest of the words in a kiss as he focuses on stroking Changmin again, on making him feel just as good. Changmin makes a sharp noise when Yunho twists his hand, another low murmur when he thumbs the sensitive place just under the head of his cock, sounds Yunho wants to never stop hearing. Then Changmin tenses under him, hips pressing up, and Yunho just has time to lean back and watch the pleasure write itself across Changmin's face before Changmin's spilling into his fist. Yunho keeps stroking him through it, intent on every shift of Changmin's expression, every quiet sound he makes.

Changmin's eyes open slowly, and he gives Yunho the soft, quiet smile that always makes Yunho's heart stutter-skip a beat. "I love you," Yunho says, the only possible response to that look, and smiles himself, just as soft, when Changmin echoes the words.


End file.
